


Existence

by Kei_Souh



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Book Launching, Friendship, Gen, School Life, go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Souh/pseuds/Kei_Souh
Summary: Shindo Hikaru lost his voice due to a tragic accident when he was young. Sai disappeared from his life and year after his grandfather died. He's alone. He moved to Tokyo, perhaps to find something that will prove his existence or to be fit in a place he can call his own.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: I Do Not Own Hikaru No Go

It's my grandfather's funeral. I looked around and I could see the sadness in the eyes of those people attended the funeral. A friends and neighbors. Just like me, they're all mourning. My grandfather's sudden death was something I never even imagine to occurred so soon.

Despite his age, grandfather was indeed healthy and cheerful. Sometimes I wonder, which one of us is an old man and a teenager.

I cry in silence. I am fifteen years old. And it's been ten years since I lost my voice. A tragic accident cost the life of my father and my voice. The doctor diagnosed a vocal cord paresis due to my neck trauma during the accident.

An operation made, then my voice slowly yet hoarsely returned. It sounded awful for a child like me that time. So I preferred not to talk at all. Since then, my voice gone again. Medically speaking there's a lot of hope. The doctor said they don't diagnosed anything wrong with my vocal cords anymore. Perhaps it's my mentality.

Still, the doctor never gave up and suggested that with the help from voice therapists my voice will be back again. I became rebellious and refused to listened because I don't want to burden grandfather for paying too much for me. However, I'm stil meeting the voice therapist because grandpa begged me. Until I reached the age of ten, I completely gave up. Despite, the therapist gave us a prescriptions, a monthly medication to avoid any complication.

Because of my mother's depression towards my father's untimely death and her voiceless son, grandfather decided to raise me in her place. She's been a good wife and a mother. That was grandpa said. But father's death was something changed inside her. No one could blame her for that. It's not just father's death and the lose of my voice destroyed my mom's sanity that day. It was the revelation my father's unfaithfulness the day of the accident.

Ironic isn't it? To think that grandpa, the father of my father's mistress adopted me. He said, it was his only way to pay his daughter's sin.

As a child, how on earth I would know that the woman with us who spent time in amusement park was my father's mistress. It was my birthday when father picked me up from school saying he wanted to celebrate my special day and introduced me to my so called godmother. Driving back home, a speedy reckless car bumped onto us.

That time he rushed to Tokyo when he received a call about his daughter's accident. And that's when he found out about me. A month after the accident grandpa took me to Aomori, his hometown. Away from a huge city of Tokyo.

He treated me as his own grandchild and even changed my family name into his. Changing my old name that I never bothered to ask. Proving I am his only grandson. That I'm adored and loved by him.

I looked around. Still having these tiny hope that maybe my mother will hear the news and attend grandfather's funeral. Perhaps the news about me being an orphan will reach her.

My own mother completely abandoned me. I know that fact so well. And yet, I'm still dreaming that one day my mother will show up to take me. But it never happen. She abandoned me while I'm suffering and she just moved on in her life.

Maybe that's why grandpa pitied me and adopted me. But I knew that's not the reason. It's because I am me. And besides I could hardly remember memories of my childhood and the doctor says it might be good if I don't recall any of it and move on.

I learnt as I grew up that she's from a wealthy family and the revelation of my father's affair tainted her family's reputation. My mother was still young that time grandfather sadly confessed, so he can't blame her from running away on her responsibilities towards me.

How unfair, isn't it? She's still young that's why she abandoned me? But what about me? I just turned five years old that time. Am I not young enough to be taken care of?

There were those times I wished that I just died together with my father. That I can finally rest on peace. That I don't suffer from those nightmares. That I won't have to hear other kids taunting me from the lack of capability to talk. And so that I won't have those pitiful and sorrowful moments in my life.

Did mother ever wonder how frighten I am when I happen to be trap with two dead people in the car overnight?

Did she ever wonder that maybe I am hungry or thirsty for being there with nothing to eat or drink?

Did mother ever wonder how many times do I may call her name for help?

Did she ever wonder that maybe I'm longing for her embrace to warm my shivering cold body...or maybe I wanted to hear her voice saying...Hikaru mommy is here...you will be alright...

Did she even wonder what do I look like, now that I'm at fifteen. And maybe I too, wonder what she looks like...right now.

All I had is the memories of grandfather's face. My only family. He works so hard to raise me despite his age. He teach me a lot of things and hardship in life. His love and affection was the only thing that keeps me...and push me to live.

How could I ever forgot all his funny stunts and sacrifices while raising me. How could I ever forget those sleepless night he spent next to me when I'm suffering from nightmares while murmuring soothing words, that he won't ever leave me alone.

Grandpa was always there for me.

He's laugh was really contagious. He may not hear me laughing...but my heart is. He is my joy. He is the best grandpa ever!

His cheerfulness and proud stories about him being a amateur champion in some Go tournament leads me to learn the ancient board game. It was when I turned eight years old. Then I met a thousand-year-old Heain ghost haunted grandfather's precious antic goban when he proudly showed it to me. That day I fainted.

At first, grandpa thought that I was being delusional or perhaps having an imaginary friend because of my young age.

The ghost introduced himself as Fujiwara no Sai. I was confused. I often heard that me and grandpa lived in Sai, a small village in Shimokita district of Tohoku region. But the ghost just wailed out loud saying that it was just a coincidence that his name was the same name of the village we lived.

He's a pathetic excuse for a ghost. Heck, I can hear his voice calling me Meanie! So different from what I imagined ghost should be. Not like a ghost I always seen in a movies who could possesed or eat the people around them. He acts like a kid more than me. His mood swings a lot depend upon the situation. It made me wonder why the child like me who supposed to be taken care of needed to adjust for an old man and immature ghost instead.

While the childlike ghost keep on insisting that I was the only person who could see him, I continued to insists and believed that he is definitely visible to others. Not until I reached my ninth birthday.

While grandfather is busy managing his sushi shop, I continued attending school. I worked hard to fit in. To be a normal kid.

For a child. I am mature. That was people used to tell me. I struggled a lot trying to live my life as a normal child as if nothing wrong with me. I refused to go to special school for disable kid like me. As I do believed that I can just live my life normally. Of course with the huge help from grandpa and my personal ghost. I managed somehow.

Sai told me the story of his life. Everything happened to him while he was still alive. He gladly shared his time with Kuwabara Torajirou. Known as Honinbo Shūsaku in modern days. Heck, I even search his name in the library and I learn that Torajirou was indeed the best Go player in history. Or Sai to be precise, since he was the one who played all of Torajirou's games. So I took Sai's teaching seriously, since I already knew the basics from grandpa.

I asked Sai to possessed me too so he can play Go as much as he can through me, but he strongly declined. Saying that he learn his lesson and he don't wanna commit the same mistakes from the past.

Teaching and playing with me was more than enough for him as he, Sai being careful not to repeat the same mistake he'd done to his first host. Though I told him that Torajirou won't blame him nor regret that decision to let Sai played all his games. Never ever.

My life went on like that everyday until the age of twelve and half, Sai sadly confessed to me that he will soon disappear. It truly breaks my heart, despite he wanted me to go on with my life.

He explained to me that Kami gave him a task. It was to show and teach me his Go. For all those years we've been played together, as he teach me how to play Go, historical stuffs and good manners as he says, I teach him about modern days, speaking thru minds.

Those days of my life I felt happy and contended. Sai and grandpa was always there for me to remind me that I am Hikaru Shindou, Sai precious student and Heihachi Shindou's one and only dear grandson.

Sai existence was of course unknown by my grandfather, At the thirteenth summer of my life, Sai finally bid his goodbye right after our final game which I managed to win by half moku.

I was devastated. I almost curse Kami, for sending me Sai and taking him again afterwards. I mourned. I stopped going to school and I visited all of the places that related to Honinbu Shuusaku hoping that maybe I could find Sai. I collected Shuusaku's kifus as much as I can afford.

And a week of going here and there. I found nothing. And I accepted the fact that Sai was finally rest in peace. He may be a Go freak but never once he told me to stop playing sport to focus on Go. He wants me choose the path I'd like to walk.

Although grandfather doesn't understand the cause of my sorrow, he tried to cheer me up and offered his precious goban as a gift because he knew that I love Go. My grandpa also bought me a computer that I always wish for the sake of my happiness, too bad we haven't internet connection.

I cried like a river for gratitude. For simply understanding and watching me crying without asking the reason for those tears. Every stones I placed in the goban my tears keeps falling. I recreated the last game I played with Sai again and again and kept blaming myself. If I didn't win that game, perhaps Sai still with me. I blamed myself for that.

That particular night, Sai showed up in my dreams. In that dream he smiled at me while giving me his paper fan. Mouthing words that I am being his student made him so proud. On how he wished that one day he could see me showing to everyone that his Go exists within me.

I cried a lot. Then I moved on. I bought a paper fan. I painted it, with exact colors and details of his fan. A exact replica of his.

I focused on my studies and helping grandfather in his shop after school. I enjoyed playing soccer as a substitute and created a go club, but not officially.

For some reason, grandfather suddenly convinced me to take a high school examination in Tokyo. I asked him why since I could just get into high school nearby. He told the advantages of getting into high school in Tokyo, which I don't really care.

It was as if grandfather felt that he will leave soon, that he fought with me, strongly insisted of moving back to Tokyo no matter what. He checked every possible high school I can get in, and convinced me to take an exam on each school. And I forcefully agreed.

When I got my high school entrance exam results, I decided to enter Haze High School, and dropped the other two. Grandfather bought an apartment without my knowledge. Few days after, he never wake up again.

And the realization hits me. I may have friends and people who cares for me. I only have Sai and grandpa, but I already lose them both. I don't even know any of his relatives. Or if he even has one.

So this time.

I am completely alone.

I looked around and took a deep breath. Finally, I am done packing my clothes and few personal stuffs I'll need to take with me to Tokyo. To be honest I'm quite excited. It's been awhile since I visited Tokyo. I think it was my tenth birthday when grandpa took me to visit his daughter's grave.

I just to took few personal stuffs, grandpa's trophies and our precious goban. I decided to keep the rest along with the house. It's better to just buy new ones instead.

It's still upsets me to think why did grandfather kept everything secret to me. The lawyer, one of grandpa's acquaintance confessed to me that a week before he died, after buying an apartment in Tokyo, grandpa sold the house. He opened a bank account under my name.

He leave the decision for the sushi shop up to me. I let my grandfather's assistant to pay it installment, on how much they can afford to send me monthly for my allowance. I suggested just to give it to them however they refused, saying that I need the money. I know shop will be in good hands.

Perhaps, just like Sai, grandpa felt his life was soon to end. And prepare everything for me. He even contacted an acquaintance in Tokyo to be my guardian once I settled there.

I pocketed the house key and my phone then walk to the neighborhood to bid my goodbye.

\----xxxxx----

"Hikaru-chan." A teary-eyed Aya Kashihino-san greeted me. She run towards me and hugged tightly. "Hikaru-chan, you are going to Tokyo tomorrow. I'm going to miss you. Especially your delicious sushi." She said, in between those sobbing.

'I will miss you too Aya-san.' I wanted to tell her. She's been a mother to me. She and her husband Kouji-san, my grandfather's assistant was like a parents to me since the couple never had a child on their own.

"Son, you know that you can always come back to us if get you lonely in Tokyo. It's s huge city you know...just don't get lost." Kouji-san said while laughing, yet his voice was choking from trying to sound happy. He patted my head gently.

It pains me to see them sad. They are the parents that I wished for, yet I could never really had. Life is so unfair sometimes. For such a good people like them, why didn't Kami blessed them at least one child. And why those people who never care on their own. Again, I blamed Kami for what's happening in my life which I know a bad habit. I must really stop this bad habit of mine.

I smile. 'I know. Aya-san told me that you lost your way in Tokyo and afraid to return there.' I scribble in my small white erasable board I always carry with me. Smiling.

Kouji-san blushed, then snickered. "You naughty child. Just because you know how to ride a train doesn't mean you won't get lost...hahaha!" He pulled me towards him and embraced. "I'm so proud of you Hikaru-kun. I dream of getting into high school in Tokyo but I couldn't, yet you do it so easily. Just don't forgot about us, okay... Son." And the tears he tried to suppressed finally fell.

Aya-san joined us and I cried, pouring out all the sadness inside me heart. I'm thinking how many years it will take for me to feel their warm loving embrace again.

"Oi Shindou!"

"Hikaru! I heard someone calling my name loudly. And there I saw, my dear friends. I may be mute, but they are those people who treated me normally...equally.

I knew them since we're ten years old. Ever since then we're all inseparable despite belonging to a different classes.

Souma and Kino are cousins, both loud and we played soccer together. Sakuno and Sakura are identical twin sister, a member of our school's cheering squad. And Ayase is the closest friend to me since we both played Go.

We may not able to create Go club officially in school, but we manage to spent some time to play. As usual, I'm the one who teaches them. That time Sai was still me. It was really good time. Ayase lost his left arm from an accident, maybe that is why we are more closer than the rest. We have something in common.

Those time we spent all together was something really dear to me. And I always treasure them.

"Shindou... Hikaru..." Everybody suddenly jumped on me and we all embraced. I hate dramatic encounter seriously. But at this moment, I hugged them back. How can't I? I won't know how many years before I could so see them again. They are my dear friends I'm gonna leave behind.

I don't really want to go. But this is something grandpa decided for me. I knew he had a reason, though I am not sure what it is. And besides, it's time for me to go forward to start a new life. This place. Everything around me painfully reminded me of Sai and grandpa so I must go.

Maybe in Tokyo, I can found something I'm longing and looking for. Something I'm not certain.

"Come inside Hikaru-kun...everyone. I made ramen this time. It's on me!" Kouji-san announced.

"Yey!" My friends cheerfully obliged. And we spent the rest of the night happily.

Kei


	2. Chapter 2

'New Start'

It's finally the first day of my high school. It's been two weeks since I moved to Tokyo and settled at the apartment grandpa provided for me.

I don't know anyone here, just grandpa's acquiantance as my guardian. I know nothing about him aside from the man's given name. Something about the man gives off a strong feeling of familiarity. My meeting with him was rather brief because he happened to be on his way to catch a flight to Osaka for a convention stuffs or something.

My apartment located at a third floor of the building. It is simple and comfortable, perfect for my taste actually. The ground floor had a convenience store and sushi shop, which I managed to land a job for Saturdays and Sundays.

In my living room, I bought a do-it-yourself cupboard shelf where I display my small flatscreen TV, a dvd, grandpa's trophies, few photo frames of me with grandpa, with my friend and some other stuffs.

I chosen a two-seater black leather sofa and two white bean bags for each side. Just like the color of go stones. A glass center table comes along with it. I place a thin wooden board over it which I drawn a grid to be look like a goban. And of course, I bought a kinda cheap go stones stored in plastic black and white bowl.

On the wall above the sofa, I hang the framed calligraphy I made with Sai's help. Kami mo Itte. In the corner table, I settled the framed sketch of Sai I secretly drew while he is playing Go. I smiled. I am pretty sure Sai will be glad to see it.

In the kitchen, I just bought three plates, three glasses and mugs. I also bought three pieces each of spoons and forks. And chopsticks! A ladle thingy and look-a-like stuff one each for cooking. As a grandson of a sushi chef, I bought a specially made set of a sharp knives for making sushi. It cost me a fortune anyways.

I also had a rice cooker, a pot, frying fan and a kettle. I managed to fill the cupboard with some spices just in case I'm in the mood to cook. And of course, I stocked some of my favorite instant ramen. I'm thinking to buy a fridge, but then again I guess I won't need it since the convenience store was just below mine.

I stored some toiletries, shampoos, soap and some hand towels for my bathroom. And placed a not-so-cheap laundry machine next to the bathroom door. I don't plan to wash my clothes manually.

Nothing special about my room. Really. A typical teenage bedroom. Just a bed, a table, and few books, novels I loved together with manga in the second-hand bookshelf I bought . I also kept Shuusaku's book with it.

In my desk, I had my computer I got from grandfather with a printer I also bought downtown along with the rest of my stuffs and appliances. Man, I can't imagine that shopping stuff will take me few days before I finally fill the house. Mostly second-handed stuffs hence I cannot to afford to buy new. I need to watch out my expenses!

I prefer to kept the goban in my bedroom since it's not just an ordinary goban. And covered it with a silky purple cloth to keep away from dust. It reminded me of Sai's silky purple hair.

I grabbed my bag and do the final check if I have everything I need for school. I looked at the mirror to take a good look at my gakuran. Look cool. All black. I passed by in the kitchen to grab my bento and ready to go to school.

\------xxxxxx------

"Shindou-kun, your guardian explained your situation and I personally called your middle school and they informed that you don't have any problem socializing with other student, am I right?"

I nooded. The principal of Haze High School meet me in her office. Although I cannot see any problem with my entrance exam result, including my middle school recommendation, the principal wanted to make sure that I won't have any difficulties in adapting to a normal school. It's not as if I'm abnormal. I am mute. Just a mute. And I pretty confident I am normal and more capable than they ever think.

'I am fine Kaga-sensei. Thank you for your concern. I will try to get along with the my classmate. I will do my best.' I showed my ready and prepared answers through my flash card. It's kinda hard to write to answer for every question so I had a ready ones.

"I wish you good luck. Just remember to ta..." She stopped, I'm pretty sure she felt sorry that she might offended me. "I mean to communicate with your homeroom teacher if ever you need a help for something. And as for your hair..." The principal take a good look at me. "Never mind..." She sighed.

I noodded then bowed my head modestly and take my leave. 'Is there something wrong with my hair?'

1-2. That's my classroom. I entered the classroom and noticed that most of the student are happily chatting to each other. Obviously, most of them came from the same middle school. I seated at last row next to the window. As always.

"Yo! I'm Kaga Tetsuo. I'm the captain of our school's awesome shougi club." The red head said, wearing white hakama and holding a paper fan in his right hand, suddenly appeared in front of everyone together with a fidgeting black hair four-eyed guy. The redhead tactlessly sat on our teacher's desk with a huge grin while fanning himself. "Anyway, I'm in second year, so Im basically your sempai. So you better call Kaga-sama-sempai once I decided to accept you as a member." He added. "Anyone just come to our club to test your strength."

I smirked. What a jerk?! I heard that Haze's shougi club was indeed the best in Tokyo and one of the best in all Japan but it doesn't mean the guy needed to boast about him being a captain. Ne?

I averted my gaze in the window to ignore him. I have no time to deal with him. And besides, I decided not to join any club in high school since I have a part time job to support my self, so I'm not interested to his crap.

"Hey you bastard! You...with the bleach bang...next to the window! Did you just smirked at me?! Don't ignore me!" He shouted that turned everybody's attention at me.

I kinda surprised but pretended to looked at him innocently. I smiled and pointed at myself.

"Yes you stupid!" He yelled as he walk towards me. "Are you making fun me of me bastard?! Say something jerk!"

'Jeez, what this guy problem?' I wondered.

I take out my erasable white board under the desk and write. 'I am sorry Kaga-SAMA-sempai.' I wrote SAMA in capital letter purposely. 'I am mute. So I cannot talk to you.' Then show it to him.

His eyes widen then grabbed my board and throw it away. "You asshole! Don't fuck with me!" He yelled loudly.

"Kaga-san...you're making a scene." The four-eyed guy said. Picking up my board and returned it back to me. "We have to go now..."

"Kaga-kun!" A middle aged female teacher entered, fortunately. "I think you are in the wrong classroom. Pease refrain from shouting and scaring our freshmen." The teacher said, glaring at the furious redhead.

"Hai Sensei." Kaga said apologetically and turned his attention back at me. "I'm not done with you brat." He threatened me.

I sweatdropped. Seriously... what his problem. And this is just my first day. I didn't even sit on my chair for ten minutes. It seems that those troublesome, noisy immature people attracted to me whenever I go. I am mute. And it will be worst if I am not. I sighed. Perhaps it's a sign for a lively high school life for me. Hee. As if.

\------xxxxx------

Lunchbreak. I pull out my bento from my bag. Man, I'm hungry! I made sushi as usual enough for today's meal. I think I needed to write a plan for my daily food since Aya-san insisted that I must eat and prepare healthy food.

During the class introduction, everyone completely surprised to discovered that I am mute. One of my classmate commented that I looked normal.

Define normal please, dude.

I just wrote my name and sensei do a brief introduction for me. Just from where I came from. That's all. She understood well that it's not for her to decides whether I want to share my tragic life story or not.

"Hello, Shindou-kun." A sweet voice of one of my female classmate greeted. "Is it okay if we join you?" She asked. If I remember correctly her name is Fujisaki.. Akari. I just smile and nod at her. The other two girls and one guy joined us.

"Ne, Shindou-kun. Did you decide to join any club?" The guy asked.

I remembered this guy who joined us introduced himself for more than five minutes. Man. He even tell us about the name of their dogs and the name of his uncle's friend's auntie that a neighbor of so on... sighed...while the rest just say their names and sit. He's funny and easy- going. Maybe we can get along just fine. His name is Kento Mizuki. A black hair, tall as me with a quite chubby feature. But looked fine overall.

I shook my head. And scribble. 'I can't. I have a part time job.'

"Eh? Too bad. You look athletic you know. I thought I can invite you to join soccer club."

'I play soccer. And I can join the practice sometimes. But I cant join officially.' I wrote fast.

"Really?!" He beamed. "Great!" Mizuki-kun clasped in excitement.

"Shindou-kun. About Kaga-sempai. Don't worry about him. He acts like that but he's actually a nice person. I know him since middle school." One of the girls said. Kuno Kaori her name. I'm good at remembering names. Especially pretty girls. ^snicker^

Well, I don't really mind about him since I can't really blame the guy for accusing me of smirking, because I really did.

I smiled and continued eating. Man this is frustrating. I mean it's just the first of day school and a bully already noticed me. I really need to do something with my blonde bang to avoid them. I sighed. I felt like my blondeness is shouting 'Notice me sempai!' out loud. What a pain!

The first day of school finished so soon before I know it. I grabbed my bag, preparing to leave when Fujisaki called me. She's with her other two friends. Kaori Kuno-san and Rina Aoyama-san.

"Shindou-kun do you want to join us checking out clubs.?" She asked politely. Fujisaki is indeed nice, but really I don't need her to pity me. It's shows in her eyes, the way she look at me. It's full of sadness and pities towards me.

I can take care of myself just fine, And I hated it when someone looks at me and treats me as if I'm completely helpless. So I shook me head. I refused. 'Sorry, I need to go home early." I showed the flash card I kept with an instant answer. I'd been using it for answering the obvious questions and more faster for me to reply. Then I waved goodbye.

Honestly, I'm planning to go home straight but Mizuki-kun forcefully grabbed and dragged me to check the soccer club.

\-----xxxxx-----

I lay down in my bed. Damn, I feel exhausted, after checking soccer club I hurriedly bid goodbye. But just when I thought Kaga-san totally forget about me, he showed up right in front of the gate.

He was with that four-eyed guy again and a short orange hair kid this time. At first, I thought they're going to beat me up. Three against one. But it never happen. It turns out that Kaga-sempai confirmed from our homeroom teacher Kuroki-sensei that I'm indeed mute and he wanted to apologized for misunderstanding.

He may sounded rude but I sensed the sincerity in his voice. I accepted his apology. We exchanged phone numbers and invited me to visit the shougi club whenever I have time. Then before I knew it, Kaga-sempai dragged me along with his other two friends to his older sister's restaurant to eat. I've been dragged around today.

"It's on me!" He said cheerfully. It's not that bad. Meeting Kaga-sempai, Tsutsui-sempai and Mitani-kun, also a first year like me was refreshing. They reminded me of my friends in Aomori. They never shown in pities and treated me normally, which I am very thankful.

My eyes turned at the computer. It was there for a weeks and I never turn it on yet. I checked my watch. It's too early for bed. Eight o'clock.

I turned on the computer and check the internet connection. Finally. I have connection. One of the few things I arrange when I arrive at my apartment. Internet connection.

I browse the net. Checking online manga updates and searching for a nearest companies that will help me with something important to me. I found many lists. I'm browsing and narrowing down the lists when a particular recommended site catches my attention.

NetGo. Let's play Go online!

It sounded cool!

To think that there's an online site for playing Go. How come I didn't know about it before? Tsk, what a stupid question? Of course there is. I just didn't think about the possibility before.

I click the site and browse. I'm amazed that you can challenge anyone to play against with and can watch someone's games.

But first I needed to create an account. I click to register. Damn, my heart beating so fast. I am so excited. It's been awhile since the last time I played Go. I wonder how well I can play against them.

After registration and verifying my email address, I returned at NetGo site and signed in.

Username: SAI


	3. Chapter 3

'Sai'

Click

I placed my white stone at the upper left side of the virtual board. Damn! I feel so happy! This is so exciting!

My opponent is good, way better than the very first opponent I had. Zelda had more decent moves but lack of boldness. He or maybe a she is wary of attacking me. If only this Zelda wasn't so cautious and can read the game a bit more deeper, I'm sure Zelda won't fell on the trap I laid ten hands earlier.

Click

Zelda placed his/ her stone at the lower right. Countering the move I placed. Bingo.

Click.

It may not obvious at first glance. But I knew that Zelda will placed the stone there to try to gain territory at that part. But too late. It may looked dead but I already read your plan. And you completely fell for it.

-Zelda resign-

Huh? I knew Zelda is going to resign soon, but I never expected that he/ she will after that move.

*Are you an insei or a pro?*

Insei? What the heck is that? I had no idea what this Zelda person was talking about, so I reply.

^I'm strong ain't I?^

*So you're a Pro?*

Huh? Pro? Heck, what's pro? ^ I am Sai ^ I replied then clicked to print our game record and the first game before I log off.

Hmmm. Man! Playing online was so exhausting for my eyes and brain, yet thrilling. I took the printed kifu and look at it. Great! Now I need to provide a new file for NetGo instead of adding it to my files of the games I played with Sai.

I grinned. I pull the first drawer of my table and get an empty folder to put the kifu on it. I returned the folder then open the lower drawer to take the thick files.

Hey Sai. You know what I wrote a story about us.

Yes. Us...

I do spent my entire summer last two years since you left to wrote these story of us. Well I'm kinda embarrass to admit it, but one of the protagonists of this story was kinda based on me. Not quite, should I say. He's a type of person I might become if I don't lose my voice. A handsome..ehem, brash, mouth-louded brat that so good in soccer. A modern teenage boy. A complete opposite of me. And of course the other main character is definitely you.

To tell you the truth, I'm dreaming to become a good and famous soccer player someday. But since I lost my voice, well it's not as if I use my voice to score a goal, but this is our reality. I'm fully aware of that. And I accepted that fact long time ago. Who will gonna hire someone like me who cannot even say a single word? That's is why I am sorry that I refuse to listen to you about sport.

How many times do I read these? More than five times I guess. Just how many days and sleepless nights I spent writing these while my tears keep rollling down my cheeks. Sigh. I miss you Sai. And of course grandpa too.

I may not as good as those writers out there. But I'm proud of my work. It was more like my autobiography than a fictional novel. I wanted to tell Japan. No... I wanted to tell the world about you.

Hey Sai. I drew you. I'm sure you'll gonna love it. It may not good but not bad either, but I captured you perfectly. I'm thinking of using it as a front cover just in case it got accepted by the publisher. And I displayed one of my best sketch in the living room since I don't have any photo of you.

Oh well. I'm thinking of changing about the last chapter because I know you do love happy ending. You might strangle me to death if you foud out that the one of the main character that I based on myself drown himself like you when you disappear. This time I'll change it, he will become a Go professional player or something to achieve the hands of God you're longing for.

Huh? Go professional player... Pro as in professional!? Oh I get it! Zelda is asking me if I'm a go professional player! Haha, how stupid why I didn't think about it!

Right! I made up my mind Sai. Our Haru will become a Go professional player! Hooray!

Raku Shin. My pseudonym.

Nice pen name right? Of course I need it you stupid. I don't have to use my real name duh. Most of the writer do that often. And besides I don't have plan to reveal my identity if ever I get lucky to publish it.

I love to share our story to everyone, but you're a secret I couldn't reveal to anyone. I know... I know. I'm crazy. Because you are precious to me.

One day I will proudly announce everyone about you. About you being me.

Because.

You are me.

And I am you.

Great. I need to rewrite the last chapter so I can send it to the publisher.

I miss you Sai. And I miss talking to you like this.

Wish me luck.

Oh crap! I forgot to save the lists of those companies I found. Those publishing companies. Damn, I need to search for it again.

\-----xxxxx-----

Waya Yoshitaka, a seventeen year old Go professional player could only gaped at the monitor of his computer. "Damn that Sai dude!" He cursed out loud. How dare that person to logged out into his face without answering his questions properly.

But he is good. Not just good. Really good. His opening joseki was sort of outdated which was reminded him of Shuusaku's play, but more daring. Every traps Waya laid were read and avoided so easily. And he fell to Sai's trap instead. It was like that person on the other side of the computer can read all of his moves and whatever he is going to do next.

From what he'd seen Sai was a new player, just joined the site. Rankless. And he was the second player Sai played with, based on his status. ~ 2 Win ~. Because there's no way he will lose, ne?

He clicked the upper corner of the site and click print.

He grinned as he looked at the printed record of their game. He got excited. It's been year since he learned about NetGo, but this is first time felt so excited to face an opponent like Sai. It was exhilarating.

Sai moves was oddly familiar. Shuusaku-like but a bit modern since he study all of Go sage's available kifus. He idolized the legendary Honinbo Shuusaku with his outstanding, brilliant games. In this modern age, no one was able to compare against him. Shuusaku was known as a invincible after all.

He carefully laid the printed kifu on the floor and grabbed the stones to recreate the game in his goban. Studying each moves they'd batled, the territories he had gained and losses.

Sai was obviously one of those Go professional he'd never met before. Perhaps it's time for him to collect and study other pro's kifus more seriously.

He just started his last year of high school. As the deal he made with his mother, Waya promised to finished his studies if she allowed him to take pro exam. Whether he passed it or not. So now, he's jumbling his studies and job at the same time. He's still thinking if he'll pursue college or not. He already got a job, but having an option wasn't bad idea either.

Lately, he felt getting rusty so played online more often. His friend and roommate says that even some of the go pro players in China frequently plays online. After facing a strong opponent like Sai, it gave him more motivation to get even better.

He grabbed his wallet, house key and phone to go out a bit. Sushi! It's a bit late for dinner. It's great that there's a sushi restaurant nearby.

Go and sushi was the best and delicious thing for him right now.

\-----xxxxx-----

 

Akira Touya just finished watching the online Go game. His eyes kept staring at the screen of his laptop. Wow. That was good game, he thought.

One of his new student introduced NetGo to him few months ago. His student says that there were so many good players online and playing with them helps him to get better. That's what Akira's student claimed when he praised the kid for improving in such an amazing pace despite tutoring him for only twice a month. He registered but he never play once.

Zelda regularly plays Go online Akira observed, as the person always been available everytime he gets online. A 4D. He doesn't get how exactly they determined Go online ranking, but Zelda was evidently one of those decent go online players. And his gamestyle seems familiar. Akira wondered where and when did he played that person before. Definitely a professional Go player level. But not as strong as him.

Yet Sai, Zelda's opponent went above him. His plays was truly incredible. The moves are oddly old. There's an obvious influence of Shuusaku's gamestyle. However, Sai moves was a bit modern and more complex.

Every traps and hands he made were sometimes look nonsensical. It made you think that the hand was a mistakes, yet in the end it devoured you then destroyed you. Mercilessly.

He could sense the strong aura emitting through the screen of his laptop. It seems old, yet feel so young. Unexplainable feeling he wasn't felt before.

Such a shame, because he prefer to play against opponent face to face. He wondered what it feels like to play Sai one on one. Could he emitted the same sensation in person? Could Sai fill the emptiness and his longing for a rival? But that's impossible. If Sai, being that good and shown interest in Go world, he came out a long time ago.

Recently the Go World became rather dull. And the upcoming Hokuto Cup doesn't interest him much either. It's not that he underestimated the opponent. They probably strong like them. Maybe more stronger.

It's already been decided for the other two players who will join him during the tournament. He knew the two of them and even watched preliminaries till the finals. Ochi and Yashiro.

Ochi Kosuke, a year younger than him. He found the guy a bit overconfident. Though Ochi can play and read a more complex games and able to overwhelm his opponents most of the time. Akira could tell that nothing seems interesting in Ochi's gamestyle. Akira and Ochi passed the Pro exam the same year.

Yashiro Kiyoharu, two years older than him. A Go professional from Kansai region. Akira likes Yashiro's strong and daring style. Though there were a times he'd make a reckless and unconventional moves that made him lose more territories instead of gaining, still he enjoys having a game against him.

Something was evidently lacking, neither with his game or his opponents. He couldn't tell exactly tell what's was it, but he felt as if he's longing for something. Or maybe for someone. Yes, he's longing for a rival indeed. He's hoping that one of the opponent gave him some push, a motivation to help him move forward.

He looked at the laptop screen again.

-Sai is no longer online-

He actually thought of challenging Sai, but too late. He turned off his laptop and went back to sleep instead.

TBC

Kei


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru submitted his manuscript!

'Story'

Damn, I'm so nervous right now. It took almost a month just to rewrite the whole last chapter of my story which included editing and proofreading. Of course, I made a lot of changes too with the rest of the chapters. I've done it in between playing NetGo every after school. I'd never expected it to be so hard.

I researched about Go professional world, and surprisingly it gave me more ideas. It's turns out to be more complicated and thinking that my character going to be a Go professional is kinda impossible. My knowledge in Go professionals is too little and I don't want to mess up everything. So I decided for another, however more fitting ending.

I managed to locate a good publishing company. It was a huge establishment, not a shady ones like I'd seen last time. When I approached the information desk, I kinda hesitated. Luckily, the lady is accommodating and knows a basic sign language.

She asked a few questions then dialed a number. She told me that the editor of novel section is willing to meet me. She instructed to press fourth floor where I can find the man waiting for me. It's makes me glad.

Once the elevator opened, I'm taken aback and astounded. Standing there was a lean tall man, in his middle twenties I guess. He had a long silver hair braided and rested on his shoulder. His icy blue eyes, pale skin and feminine feature is reminds of those model I've often seen in some fashion magazines. Did the man wore a pink suit? Hell! It suits him perfectly and carries himself like a royalty. The way he elegantly walks greatly reminding me of Sai. Honestly, their resemblance is uncanny. It gives me goosebump.

Hanashiro Inoue-san. Editorial chief of novel section of Seishūn Publishing Inc. He welcomes me with a warm smile after he verified that it was me who wanted to meet him. We exchange greetings and bows then motioned me to follow him to his office. I handed him my manuscripts. He took few pages to read it.

He read it.

And read.

And read after pages to pages.

It's been an hour already. Does he plan to read the whole story now? Does he needs to read just few chapters to see the story then review the rest later. Heck, is he giggling? ... and crying?

l had to wait for another hour when he finally pay his attention at me.

'Kami! I thought he's gonna finish the whole story!'

"Shindou-kun." He called serenely that sooth my irritation. "Are you sure you want to conceal your identity?" He asked in his businessman-like tone. I'm confuse on why he ask me that question. Of course, at least for now, I wanted to answered. I just nodded.

"Your story has a huge potential." He smiled. 'Yeah right. You finished reading it.' I wanted to tell him. "It can be pass for a manga if you allow me to find you a artist. I can recommend it to a friend." Inoue-san suggested. Well, not really bad idea.

'I prefer a novel Inoue-san.' I scribbled. Ah manga huh? That would be nice, but still I wanted my story to be something that all ages, all classes and professions of people will read.

I'm not saying that manga cannot be read by older people, but novel is something that even old geezers will read and treasure. And that's what I wish for.

"I see. That's your decision. Well, I guess it will work that way too. I just can see the potential if we turn it into manga. And maybe to an anime. But, if that's what you want..." He looked at me. His expression changed. Perhaps he could see my seriousness and determination to publish it as a novel. So he totally drop the idea.

"I can guess why you want it to be a novel." He smiled and reached out to tousled my hair. "To think someone young like can write like this. I'm impressed." He chuckled childishly.

I see, aside from a scary resemblance with Sai, he also had the same personality. I guess. I wish he won't cling to me like my former ghost did. Sai is more than enough for me.

Inoue-san patted my cheek. I blushed. I could feel my face heated. Geez, I thought I used to get close with beautiful man like Sai. I guess not. He handed me a business card.

"Shindou-kun. Just email me on that address okay. Since we can't communicate well in phone. It's more safe and convenient for both of us to send emails. And besides, I respect your wish to keep your identity and anything about you. It's my personal email by the way. I will email you once it's ready to publish. I needed to check and to do some editing, though it's written quite well." He said, scribbling something then hand it to me.

Huh? A paycheck.

I looked at him dumbfounded. Why paycheck? Isn't it too early for payment? Do they need to publish it first before they pay me?

"It's just a partial." He grinned and winked teasingly. "I told you..you have a potential. It will hit big. My gut never fails me at all." Inoue-san added confidently. His words boasted my confidence and push away my insecurities.

"Anyway..." Inoue-san said. "Is it okay with you if I had one of my Go professional friend to look at the kifus.?" He asked. I got nervous all of a sudden. I never thought that he needed a go pro to take a look at it.

"You see...even though it's fictional, we need to make sure that the kifus is approve by the professional. We can't just publish it without asking for professional guidance and approval. It's about Go, and we cannot let our readers to recreate those kifus without consulting professional whether they are good or bad games."

He has a point. If I were a reader and a Go player, I might think to recreate those kifus then just to realize it's not possible to do so.

I look at Inoue-san. I could sense the truthfulness on his words. If he is just after publishing a story he won't waste a time to suggest to consult a professional about kifus. So I can't say no. I nodded.

"Don't worry. I trusted this person. I will not mention your name...just the kifus to make sure that we won't face a plagiarism or copyrights problems in the future.

I nodded again. That's right. Copyrights and plagiarism issues. Though it's my real game with Sai, nobody will believe me. I could just tell them I learn playing Go from my late grandfather if ever they ask me from where I got those records.

All I can do was to smile shyly and bowe politely and wrote my gratitudes. 'Thank you Inoue-san. I'm looking forward to work with you.' Then I left his office happily.

\-----xxxxx----

When he received a call from the information desk saying that there was someone who wanted to submit a manuscripts, he got excited.

Now these days, it wasn't usual for someone to personally drop by to meet editors from the company. However, when the information clerk added that the certain person was mute, his excitement goes down. It's not discrimination. It's just hard to do business with someone who cannot exchange words with you. As he enjoyed discussing, talking and sharing new ideas about books they're publishing.

Hanashiro Inoue was hailed as the youngest editor in chief for Seishūn Publishing Inc., at the age of twenty one. It's been six years now since he became the chief.

People around him speculated that his quick and early promotion was due to his good looks and being good friends with the company's owner, the CEO himself. He works so hard to earned his promotion. His intelligence and skills helped him to achieved his position right now. And his good looks was just added to that blessings. Being friends with the CEO was nothing to do with it at all.

His influence among his peers was widely know as well. After all, isn't he the one who helped and picked up this department from slump when the former editor in chief are in panicked. That they cannot produced a good novels and literature, and cannot keep up with the reader's expectations.

He chosen and preferred his own department to be small. He had only six staffs, the best ones including himself working together, as he believed in quality over quantity. And he could easily done his other tasks with this small section.

His department became well-known for publishing inspiring literature and novels. He wasn't quite fond of romance, and more into mystery and thriller when it comes into novel. And two out of four of his literature authors are professors in those well-known and prestigious university in Tokyo and Osaka.

However, Inoue was surprised to see a young, blonde bang teen in school uniform came out from the elevator. He asked the clerk to let the person to meet him upstairs, but he never expected someone young as him.

He's quite hesitated to greet the young man, but the teen beats him into it. The teen bowed at him gracefully and smiled nervously. Hm. Interesting...he thought. It's surprising to witnessed a teenager bowed at him with such grace. Even himself who study and came from traditional family cannot do it easily, properly.

"Hikaru Shindo-kun?" He asked for verification. The teen noodded. He bowed at him and gestured Shindo to follow him inside his office.

Inoue was stunned and fascinated. When he asked Shindo to hand him the manuscripts, he wasn't in the mood to read at all. The first chapter was quite a bit boring. The main character was one of those protagonist you can always encounter in most mangas nowadays. A modern day with no-care-in-the-world kid.

But as soon as the story progressed, he got sucked in. The encounter between the brat and the thousand-year-old ghost kinda cliche but with a touch of distinctiveness and good of sense of humors .

He loved the idea of having an antic, haunted goban as a way to let the main characters met. In a second, he wished that the ghost possessed him and beat his best friend in Go, utterly. He giggled at the thought of finally seeing his best friend's crying face from a huge lose.

What fascinated him the most was the development of the kid with the games he had with ghost. Especially the kifus.

He was once an insei during high school. His obsession to beat his rival turned best friend to the said games leads him to take an insei class. He's never a genius, never prodigy of the game, but he works really hard. But sadly, he never passed the pro exam and never a pro level either as he barely rose at Class A. He quit after failing once and continued his studies till he finish his bachelor degree instead.. And his best friend passed the examination with ease without a single lose.

He wasn't at Pro level in Go but he could differentiate the good and bad games.

This is really surprisingly good games. The ghost was a master in Go. And the kid have a potential to follow his mentor's step. The progress of games from beginner to a high level game was electrifying. It was if he, himself is learning too.

It was getting good as he went to next pages after one another. He never noticed how many pages he's been reading when the vibrattion of his phone in his pocket interrupted his reading. He was quite embarrassed to realized that he had Shindo Hikaru waiting for him for almost two hours now.

'Great... I'm already in chapter seven...' He pouted, dismayed with the interruption.

Inoue assessed the teen in front of him secretly. His young, tall, athletic build and good-looking teen. His blonde bangs was eye-catching together with the paper fan he was holding. Tightly? Is he anxious or annoyed?

His overall appearance and the fan doesn't blend well in terms of fashion, but for some reason it's fits him. He find it quite charming and unique.

He never noticed it at first, but with a closer look he could see the red earring pierced at the upper side of his left ear. It's not visible since it's covered by a hair, but it gave him more boyish looks. Hell, he can easily passed as an pop idol if he join the audition.

If ever he will pass him by in the street, he won't think that he is a mute. For a moment, he thought of a popular lines from some of his female classmates saying 'aww too bad, Shindo-kun is cute...handsome and so on...' in his mind.

His facial expression was gentle and kind, yet he can feel an intimidating aura. At first glance, Shindo Hikaru seems approachable, yet his eyes gives you a do-not-get-near-me look.

Those eyes...his emerald eyes that seems dull had a reflection of deep sadness. Almost heart breaking. The teen gave a smile. But a fake smile.

He professionally discussed with him the terms and conditions for publishing of the story. Attached with the manuscripts was his personal information. He took a brief glance and discovered that he's an orphan so he didn't asked anything personal aside from the content of the story.

After another ten minutes or so of discussion, the teen left his office.

Inoue sat on his swivel chair and pay more attention at Shindo's personal information again. It's smart of him to attach it since they both know that it'll be hard for them to discuss it. And it's one of their company's policy to attach personal information, kinda resume when submitting manuscripts for first timer. Though not much prople seems to bother and follow it.

And then his eyes search of the last kifu from the story. It's indeed a high level game. He didn't read the rest of the pages, but with the kifu he's holding, he could tell that the boy in the story managed to beat his mentor.

Does Shindou himself plays Go or maybe have someone who knew a lot about Go had those high level kifus.

He wondered if this story was based on reality since the description, the narration feels realistic. The emotions poured in every words was so genuine and passionate. He could tell and felt the pure love and respect between the main characters. As if both them really exists in this world.

He really loved and enjoyed the idea of the boy and the ghost blindly challenging a supposedly Go prodigy kid and beat him swiftly. It's entertaining and exciting . Inoue wonder if Shindo do a research about Go pro world when he's writing these story, as a few of the supporting characters resembled of some people he knew personally.

He took the phone as it vibrated again. 'Shit. I've a meeting within an hour.' He cursed mentally as he dialed the telephone and call the information desk to cancel his meeting as a more important matters came up.

He scanned his phone book and eyes fell on the particular name. "It's been awhile when we had a drink over the game of Go. Maybe it's nice time for a surprise visit and ask for some advice about these kifus" he said to no one. "Wait... I think it's a bad idea. Seiji has this creepy stalker-like personality and obsession with Go. No no not Seiji..." He mumbled while shaking his head.

He scanned his phonebook again and smile widely. "Of course, sensei is the most reserved and trusted person I've ever known. And I have a good excuse to pay him a visit..." Talking to himself while turning his chair around.

He tapped the particular name and made call.

*Kouyo Touya-sensei*

TBC

Kei


	5. Chapter 5

'Meeting'

Kouyo Touya, also known as Touya Meijin is still in daze. After the meeting with his former student the other night, he'd got something rather someone to watch out for. That person is definitely coming. Perhaps not now, but certainly that person will come out.

A form of worthy rival.

When Inoue Hanashiro called him that afternoon to seek an advice, he agreed immediately. Though Inoue always visited him for a game, his former student sounded different so he got worried.

Inoue told him that he wanted his opinions about a story. He asked him to keep the confidentiality of the author's identity and to keep everything between them. He even asked not to mention their meeting with his other students, specifically from someone.

Ogata Seiji.

He got confused and intrigued. How unusual for Inoue to requested for such thing. Usually, he'll forcefully dragged Ogata with him for a visit. Touya Meijin known them both since they we're in high school. In middle school with Ogata's case.

Inoue told him the brief summary of the story that related to their topic before showing and spreading the kifus on the floor. He scanned each papers and couldn't believed his eyes. It's really surprised him. Each games were marked clearly and neatly. The kifus that part of the story was extra ordinarily well-played. The first ones were mostly shidougo. A beginner's game. With a very good teacher.

As he looked at the rest of the kifus, especially the last three pages he got thrilled. The games were high level and brimming with brilliance within each moves. Amazingly well executed.

He was impressed. The author was definitely a go player to have such vast knowledge with game of Go. Or have someone to guide him to created it magnificently.

Raku Shin.

That's what he read at the bottom of each pages of kifus, beautifully written in calligraphy. And Inoue never bothered to hide the name since it's definitely an alias.

They recreated the games, especially the last three kifus. He played white while Inoue was black.

As they progress recreating the games, it shows the stupendous growth of the one who played black stones. Though white still attacking the black ever fiercely, not holding back at all since the beginning.

Each traps were laid seven or so hands ealier, which is very impressive. Some moves that looked bad, turned into a great move every after eighth or so moves. Which means black can able to read moves more deeper, but not deeper as the white was.

It was like raising a cat into a lion. The battles from the start till the end was fascinating, breath-taking.

He wondered if it's actually played or derived from Shuusaku's kifus, since the influenced was truly visible. But surely, it was played between two amazing players. It was as if the boy in the story is really playing a game against the Go sage, Shuusaku itself. The games was almost mystical.

Even the identity of the author shrouded with mystery, at least for him. And he never pushed Inoue to give him the details about the author as he respected the nature of his former student's job. Yet, Inoue considerately gave him a copy of manuscripts to read. The man requested if he can write a short remarks regarding the book, that will be written at the back once it publish. He gladly agreed on the request.

For the fifth time, he recreated the last game. This is something he couldn't let his son and his students to see for a meantime. He understand Inoue's eagerness to heard his outlook towards the kifus and that's why the man cane into him secretly for an advice. These is something that will influence their views and games in Go Pro.

The story is truthfully worth reading. Even the title made him shivered in anticipation. After all, it was something that he'd been trying to reach for.

Kami No Itte.

However, his thoughts was interrupted by a small knock at the door.

"Touya-sensei, you're visitor arrived." Ichikawa Harumi said, his trusted Go salon cashier. He nodded at her to let the visitor come in. "And Ogata-san." She added before closing the door.

'Ogata-kun came?' He wondered. Touya Meijin don't remember any appointment with his student. Perhaps his meeting with Inoue reached Ogata's curious ears. He chuckled inaudbly.

But now his concerned wasn't about the meeting with Inoue. It was about the said visitor, the teenager boy who appeared before him out of nowhere.

He stood when the door opened to greet his visitor followed by his student. Ogata just bowed at him, gesturing he will meet him later and closed the door.

"Come in Shindo-kun." He invited the blonde bang teen. He remembered his first meeting more than a month now, as the late grandfather of the said teen wished him to be the teen's guardian.

"Can I offer you something to drink, Shindo-kun?" He asked, noticing the nervousness in teen's eyes. Shindo just pointed at the tea kettle in front of them so Touya gladly served him a tea.

It's awkwardly silent. Of course, that's expected. This time Touya Meijin had a chance to examined the teen in front of him carefully. At first impression, you won't think that the teen is mute.

Shindo Hikaru is a perfect definition of a modern day teenager. With blonde bang hair, ear pierced and wears fashionable clothing. He seems familiar to him, but he can't recall exactly when or when he did meet the teen before. Maybe he really does met Shindo's grandfather in the past and introduced the teen to him.

When he meet Shindo Heihachi's lawyer regarding his grandson well-being, he was bewildered. He had no idea what exactly going on. As the lawyer explained the situations, and found it a bit disturbing.

The late Shindo Heihachi wishes him to be his grandson's guardian. It's says at the letter that Shindo-san was Go Meijin Amatuer champion in the past and the man truly admired him. He doesn't think that Shindo-san being his fan was enough reason to assigned and trusted him to take care of his one and only grandson.

He found out that the teen was an orphan, with no other family members left. But the lawyer immediately informed him the that he doesn't need to adopt or support the teen's needs or education as the late Shindo-san already arrange everything for his grandson. Just to be a guardian as his final wish.

And the last words of the letter written by Shindo-san left to him was a bit metaphorically.

-Touya-Sensei, please lead my grandson to reach the right move-

Isn't it supposed to be right way or right path instead of right move? Does the teen involved in drugs or some shady gang that he needed his guidance to move right accordingly?

And those are the reason he was meeting the teen.

"So..." Touya started. Truthfully he doesn't know how or where to start. He painfully aware that the teen is a mute and he is being careful not to offend him. "How's school?" He asked.

'I'm doing fine. Thank you.'

Did the teen just showed him a ...flashcard? He's quite stunned, as if the teen already know what he's gonna asked and had a flashcard ready. He smiled. "Pardon me first for not accommodating you properly the first time we've met."

'It's okay Touya-san. I'm sorry for the delayed that day.'

"No...no it's okay. My schedule that time was a bit busy so I'm really sorry about. Anyway...is everything okay with the place you lived?" He asked, while the teen continued to show him the flashcard or write on his white board.

It was liked a scripted interview where the blonde-bang teen who already had answers to his questions written at the flashcard.

\-----xxxxxx-----

Ogata Seiji is upset. And hearing about his rival turned best friend's visit their Go mentor without telling him was truly upsetting him. Since when Inoue arrange meeting with Touya-sensei without his presence. Aren't they supposed to be best friend?

And hearing it from a certain Ashiwara, agitated him more. The first and last time Inoue met their mentor secretly was during college days and still lingered to his memories.

Inoue, that time asked Touya-sensei for advice regarding about a man who stalked him whenever, wherever. How dare Inoue kept such things secret from him and it almost cost his life when the guy abducted him. And it's good thing that sensei already informed an acquaintance who works with the police force and catch the stalker immediately.

And Inoue did it again. Didn't he promised to tell everything to him? And he came to his sensei's salon hurriedly to ask him about the meeting.

On his way to the salon, he noticed a blonde bang teen walking back and forth in front of the salon door. Does the teen wanted to apply for a part-time job advertised in the glass door?

Or perhaps the teen wanted to play Go and reluctant seeing it's full of old men, or maybe he was one of those young Go player who wanted to challenge his sensei's son, Akira Touya for a game.

But the teen doesn't look like someone who will sit in front of goban for a long hour. Then, who is he to judge whether the teen knows how to play Go or not. So he approached the teen.

Ogata never intention to startled the teen when he tapped his shoulder. The teen looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He coughed, not wanting to laugh at the teen's reaction. "May I help you?" He asked to ease the tensed teenager. Honestly, he was equally shocked to see the teen. It was like seeing an apparition of someone he knew. At least for a second.

The teen gulped, rubbing his chest as if catching for air to breath. Maybe he really scared the poor teen by appearing so suddenly. He watched the teen grab something inside his bag. A white board?

'Yes, I'm looking for Koyou Touya-san. Is this his Go Salon?' The teen wrote at the board.

He fixed his eyeglass and looked at the teen carefully. 'So, he's a mute.' He thought.

Ogata approached the glass door to opened and turned at the teen. "Come inside. Touya-sensei is my mentor. And yes this is his salon." He answered calmly.

Ogata noticed the teen's amusement upon entering the salon while looking around then eyes fixated at the goban. He looks like a little kid who got excited upon entering a toy's store.

Ichikawa Harumi welcomes him and he told the lady about the teen. The lady smiled and said that Touya-sensei was indeed expecting the teen's arrival.

The teen bowed with both of them politely and introduced himself as Shindou Hikaru by writing at the board. He narrowed his eyes, how well-mannered for someone who looks like a pop idol.

Does sensei intends to take a mute student? He isn't discriminating a person like him. But it's unthinkable for someone to be a go player with lack of capability to discuss and explain the game. Well, it's not his decision to make. And skills is what matters the most.

Ichikawa informed their sensei upon the teen's arrival and lead them to enter his sensei's office. He followed the teen just to greet his mentor and leave the two alone.

Ogata looked around the salon when he spotted Akira Touya, his mentor's son playing against three of the salon's regular patrons. He approached them and just waved at Akira to continued playing.

After half an hour watching the games, Touya Meijin emerged from the office with the teen. His mentor introduced the teen to Ichikawa though she know him already, then finally approached them.

"Ogata-kun, Akira." Touya Meijin called, catching their attentions. "I wanted you to meet Shindo Hikaru." Patting the teen's back gently. "I'm his guardian during his stay here in Tokyo." He said, couldn't find a proper words to explained his unusual relationship with the blonde bang teen.

Ogata Seiji just nodded at the teen since he already met him earlier. Now that he took a good a look at him, the blonde bang teen was really reminded him of someone dear to him. The resemblance was almost tormenting.

He's quite startled when Akira suddenly rose from his seat. Everybody around them seems surprised too at the teen's sudden movement.

"Something wrong Akira-kun?" Ogata asked the teen worriedly. He know the teen all his life and it's kinda alarming to see Akira to acted like this. He is the most polite kid he'd ever know. And he found it rather boring. He's like a little brother to him and he hoped to see the teen to act like a normal teen.

Akira gaped at the blonde bang teen in front of him. "I...You..." He stuttered. Gaping at the him. It's rude, he knew that well. But for some reason, he got the feeling that he met the blonde bang teen before. He saw his father worried about him so he immediately bowed and apologized. "I'm okay Ogata-san. I'm sorry for being rude father.. I ... I just mistook him for someone I knew." He replied. " I'm Akira Touya. Pleased to meet you, Hikaru Shindo-kun."

'It's strange.' Ogata silently murmured. He also thought the same the thing as he watched Shindo. Something about the teen seems familiar. And it's painful for him to recall that forgotten familiarity.

The blonde bang politely greeted him and showed the flashcard. "I'm Hikaru Shindo, nice to meet you.' He smiled genuinely at him. Shindo felt strange meeting his guardian's son. Something about Akira reminds him of a certain feeling.

Nostalgia.

Soon, the patrons playing with Akira excused themselves to have their conversation.

Akira felt embarrassed at the scene he made and asked the Shindo to ease the awkwardness between them. "So you're Shindo-kun that father mentioned. I... Well. Do you play Go too?" He asked instead, since he doesn't really know the full details on how his father became Shindo's guardian, as Touya Meijin mentioned last night during dinner.

Shindo nodded enthusiastically. Touya Meijin and Ogata quite surprised at the same, not expecting the teen to know how to play Go.

Akira pulled the chair and emptied the goban he recently played and motioned Shindo to sit in front of him. The blonde bang gladly accepted the invitation.

His father and Ogata pulled the other chairs and sit to watch their game. It may turn into something interesting.

Touya Meijin could see clearly the unexpected gleam within Akira's eyes. He looked at the other teen and could see the same expression. Did these two know each other and have played before? He wondered.

They nigiri. Ogata frowned. Akira normally asked or offered, especially for a first-time opponent to play black to made the first move. And how many handicapped he should give them. But they nigiri.

Did Akira felt the same familiarity towards Shindo, just like him?

Akira play black.

He reached the goke and placed the first stone.

Clack

In the upper middle of the board.

Shindo play white.

He excitedly reached the wooden bowl and grabbed a stone. He scanned the board with the intense concentration and eagerness. It's been awhile since he played Go with someone. Well, the last was with his grandfather since Sai wasn't counted. He could felt his hand trembling in excitement.

He hold the stone impressively and ready to place the stone when his phone alarm sets. Loudly.

'Crap!' He cursed. Shindo looked at Akira apologetically and bowed his head before fishing his out phone to turned it off. And his eyes widen. 'Damn, I forgot my appointment.'

He hurriedly wrote in his board and show it to Akira. 'I'm sorry Akira-kun. I almost forgot I have a doctor's appointment at Tokyo Teishin.' and showed the other teen the small empty medicine bottle he had in his shirt's pocket.

Akira is a bit disappointed but knowing the importance of the appointment, he understand it well. "It's okay Shindo-kun, we can play some other time, right?" He asked as he stood from his seat.

Shindo scratched his head head sheepishly. How on Earth he agreed to play and to forgot about the appointment?

He turned and bowed at Touya Meijin and Ogata, before turning at Akira again. He felt bad and disappointed to stop their games. Heck they just started.

Akira just smiled at him. And he promised that they definitely play someday. Ogata kindly offered Shindo a ride since he has some business around the area. Completely forgotten the about the reason he dropped by to see his mentor.

Touya Meijin and his son Akira watched as the they leave and closed the door behind.

"Akira.." Touya Meijin called. "You're about to say something to Shindo-kun earlier. Could you possibly met him before?" He asked.

Akira looked at his father then stared at the floor, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. He, himself couldn't understand and explained it well, but the moment he saw Shindo Hikaru something inside him felt awakened. It was a really strange feeling seems like a hope, but he's aware that it's such an impossible thing.

"No father. I don't. It's just... He... Shindo-kun kinda reminded me of him...that's all." He replied, avoiding to look at his father. He knew it sounded ridiculous, but that's what he felt that moment.

Touya Meijin watching the hurtful expression of his son. Now he finally realized why does Shindo Hikaru somehow look familiar.

His son Akira is absolutely right. Shindo Hikaru does resembled his son's childhood friend. His very close, deceased childhood friend. Touya Meijin didn't pushed the conversation further as he knew that the memories of Akira's one and only true friend was something he cannot talk to him openly.

TBC

Kei


End file.
